30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: Not safe for work drabbles written each day for the couple of DenNor. Check back each day for a new update. COMPLETE.
1. Theme List

**Cuddles (naked)**

**Kiss (naked)**

**First time**

**Masturbation**

**Blow job**

**Clothed getting off**

**Dressed/naked (half dressed)**

**Skype sex**

**Against the wall**

**Doggy style**

**Dom/sub**

**Fingering**

**Rimming**

**69**

**Sweet and passionate**

**In public place**

**On the floor**

**Morning lazy sex**

**Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**

**Your own kink**

**Shower sex**

**On the desk**

**Trying new position**

**Shy**

**With toys**

**Boring sex**

**Rough, biting, scratch**

**Role playing**

**With food**

**Whatever pleases you**

Like before, this will be updated daily. Bolded are complete ones. No characters belong to me, and this was made only for fun, not for profit.


	2. Naked Cuddles

Pants still filled the room as Denmark held Norway tight to his chest. This was one of the only times Denmark could get in some cuddles with the other, and he wasn't going to give up that opportunity.

Not to mention after-sex-cuddles were always the best.

Norway reached over the other, his arm wrapping loosely around the Dane's side as his head made contact with his chest. He used his opposite hand to wipe the sweat soaked hair from his face before he took a glance up at his boyfriend.

Denmark chuckled, his arms wrapping tightly around the Norwegian's waist as he nuzzled the other's hair. "Good? You sure sounded like you enjoyed it." He teased.

Norway responded with a grunt, his hand slipping under his head to support it off of the pillow.

"Well, I'll give some more later after we rest for a bit, okay?" Denmark urged Norway to lay against him, face nuzzling into the other's hair. "I love you, Norge. Thanks for putting up with me like this."

"It's part of the job." It was muffled and low, the Dane's chest keeping his voice from its normal volume.

"Job? What kind of job?"

"Dating you is definitely a job."

/A/N/

Ah, Not very fond of it OTL But it's done. I promised to do this after vacation, and here it is! Tomorrow's will be delayed a day or so though because it's my dad's birthday tomorrow, so I'll be there and I won't have a computer OTL


	3. Naked Kiss

Experienced hands felt the small curves of the body below himself, the owner's lips gently caressing and pressing on the ones of the man he called his lover, his boyfriend, his everything.

Denmark pulled away only momentarily, shedding the last of his clothing—the shirt that still clung to his body. He sat up, smiling as he looked down at the Norwegian below him, his palm running along the other's stomach as the other one moved to lace the fingers of their hands together.

A soft moan came from the Norwegian's lips at the feeling of the other's hands all over him. It was a small pleasure he shared. On the rare nights that they did have a more gentle feel to their sex Norway took the opportunity to enjoy the small, gentle touches his boyfriend directed over his body.

Their lips connected again, Denmark pressing their now naked bodies together. He moaned as his hands moved once more to feel Norway's body, his lips parting so that his teeth could gently nibble at his lover's bottom lip, showing he wanted something more—something deeper.

Norway complied, his arms wrapping around the Dane's neck as his lips parted, his tongue moving out to rub and wrap around Denmark's.

/A/N/

Ah, sorry these took so long! I meant to post them on the fifth, but my friends and I got distracted by being lazy and doing nothing all day OTL

Then yesterday we did a lot of filming for our new CMV before doing a bit of work and then swimming for a long while. I was so tired OTL

But you'll get three chapters today, so yay!

Also, these drabbles will be shorter than the ones from the other challenge OTL


	4. First Time

It was a dark night back in the very dark ages. A long battle had been won earlier in the day, and there was a celebration to be had. Their men were sitting off by the fire, joking and laughing as they drank the night away.

"Are you sure this is all right? You really want to do this?" Denmark asked as he lay Norway back on the soft straw grass, the field they chose to consummate on.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if you take any longer with this, I'm going to change my mind." He pouted, his arms crossing as he glared up at the other.

"All right! All right!" Denmark started to panic a little before he leaned over Norway, taking a deep breath. He pressed their foreheads together as he bit his lip. "This is… It's going to hurt…" He said, trying to prepare the other for the worst.

"Dane, patience wears thin." He warned. "I don't care. I know what this will be like. I'm prepared for it."

Denmark nodded, his hand slowly working at the belt around the Norwegian's tunic as he smiled.

He slipped the belt from the Norwegian, pushing the tunic up slowly as his hands ran along the other's warm torso. Norway let out a hum, his eyes closing. He'd never before done any activity like this, and just the soft touches were enough to make him feel great. Soon he could feel his pants being tugged at, kicking off his boots and letting the Dane rid him of the little clothing he had left.

Denmark pulled away to pull his own tunic off, tossing it to the side before holding up three fingers to the Norwegian's lips. "Suck so it won't hurt, okay?" He asked, smiling softly as the Norwegian complied.

And soon the two were locked together, moans coming from two pairs of lips. At first it wasn't so pleasurable, but the two had kept through and it turned to something more. It was now something the two wanted, something they craved.

In the end they were both a pair of panting messes. Denmark had rolled over onto the grass, his arms wrapping around Norway to pull him closer. Norway winced, but made no move to pull away. Sure, he was in pain, but he was a Viking. He could handle it, right?

"And yeah, so that's how I made Norge feel so good he cried." Denmark boasted in the now future, a big smile on his face as he recounted the tale.

"Dane, I told you before that was from the pain. You're annoying. I never should have done that with you."

"Norge!"

/A/N/

I really need to re-write this, but longer. I'd love to write the whole tale of their first time ^^


	5. Masturbation

"All right, so that concludes this week's meeting. Thank you both for calling in."

"Anything for you, your majesty!" Denmark smiled as he heard the telltale click on the other side of the line, showing his queen had hung up. "Hey, Norge… You still there?" He asked, sitting down at his desk, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

Norway sighed, sitting back at his own desk at his home in Oslo, pulling the newspaper up to get a good look at. He'd long ago changed the phone to be on the speaker setting. "Ja, I'm still here."

Denmark's smile only grew as he kicked his feet onto his desk, leaning back in his swivel chair. "So, uh… What are you wearing?"

Norway rolled his eyes. He could already see where this was going. "Jeans and that shirt you left here four months ago.

"Hot. Why don't you loosen those jeans up a little bit? I'll be getting them tight for you soon." He said, popping the button of his own jeans open. He adjusted himself on his seat a bit, pulling his already half-hard member from his underwear.

Norway rolled his eyes, setting down his newspaper. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily, so he might as well enjoy it… Right? He tugged at the button of his pants, slipping the zipper down afterwards. "Ja, I'm ready."

Denmark hummed, his hand working at his member slowly. "Ah, Norge… Imagine what I could be doing to you right now. Like…" He cleared his throat, trying to lay his accent on a bit thick. He chose to speak Norwegian, a sure sign that Norway would enjoy it. "I could run my hands down your body all slow-like. They're nice and warm, you know. Perfect contrast to your cold skin…"

Norway nodded, though he knew the other couldn't see. He stroked his member as he listened to his lover talk, his eyes closing loosely. The way the other talked sent shivers right to the Norwegian's member. The Dane was definitely trying to get him off. "Ja. Your hands are always warm."

Denmark chuckled, his head bobbing up and down in a nod. "Ja, I know. You love it… Well, what if my hands started to trail deeper? I could plant small kisses on your shoulders and your neck, biting at your skin as I take your dick into my hand and stroke it gently. He could almost see the other shiver from the hum he let out.

The Dane smirked wide, his head resting on the back of his chair as he glanced to the ceiling. "My kisses would travel lower and lower, my gaze fixed on yours as I take you into my mouth slowly. I'll make sure my tongue rubs in all the right places.

Norway couldn't hold back a moan as his fingers tightened around his own member, his eyes closing tightly. Denmark's smirk only grew. Yeah. He had this in the bag.

/A/N/

So, I lied. But you guys will be getting two today, so I'll be back up to speed on these. I hope you guys like this one. It's the only one of these I'm really proud of so far OTL


	6. Blow Job

Just this once. It was a promise for just this once. But they both know that this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last.

Denmark loved getting blowjobs. Not only did it feel great, but watching Norway do such a provocative thing turned the Dane on so much more.

He watched as Noray took his member into his mouth, a grin spreading across Danish lips. He held onto the back of the Norwegian's head, guiding the other down farther onto himself.

The Norwegian took a moment to pause, waving Denmark's hand away from his head. He was not one to be rushed.

He took the new opportunity to close his eyes again, hand holding the Dane's member keeping a firm hold as the Norwegian's tongue swirled around the head. He hummed, and Denmark's head fell back against the chair he sat in, a quiet moan coming from his lips.

Norway always knew exactly what to do. He always knew what drove his Danish lover crazy. And for that, Denmark was very appreciative.

/A/N/

And here it is! I'm all up to date now ^^


	7. Clothed Getting Off

Norway let out a loud moan as he felt the other's clothed member over his own. Damn, who knew that still being dressed could evoke so much pleasure? It'd been so long since the two had last made love. Months had passed by since Norway was last at the Dane's home in Copenhagen.

But they couldn't do all that they pleased. They were still at a world meeting, and the break was set to end in another fifteen minutes.

"Norge, keep it down. Someone might hear." Denmark warned in a low whisper, his husky voice traveling the short distance from his lips to the Norwegian's ear. Denmark didn't want anyone to know what they were doing. If he could, he would be taking his sweet Norwegian as hard as he could, letting the sweet moans and whispers in different languages fill his ears. But risking someone seeing the other limp afterwards would be too much of a risk.

"S-sorry… I'm just…" He hummed, his hand covering his mouth as he felt the Dane press against him rather roughly. Damn, he was trying to keep quiet, but Denmark really wasn't making things easy.

"Sensitive. I know. God, I really want to hear those. Please trust me, Norge…" The Dane placed a hand on the wall of the bathroom stall they were in, holding himself for a bit of support. He lowered the Norwegian's leg that he'd pulled around his waist long minutes ago before pushing himself away completely.

Norway whimpered, his hands reaching out. He'd waited so long just to have the other in his arms again. He was not willing to just let him go so easily. Especially not in the current state he was in. He wanted more friction. He didn't want it to stop.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Denmark cooed, pulling the Norwegian's hand to his lips to kiss it gently. "I'm not stopping. I know you're close. Let me just…" He took the other by the hand, turning him around to face away from him.

The Dane held tightly onto the Norwegian's waist with one hand, his other hand covering his boyfriend's lips tightly. "Hold onto the wall, okay? And now you won't have to hold back so much." He smiled as he pressed himself forward, his hard member pressing firmly against the Norwegian's backside.

Norway moaned, his hands clenching into fists as his eyes clenched shut. He could feel the Dane burry his head into the shoulder of his suit jacket, feel the vibration as the other let out a moan of his own. Both moans were muffled, but Norway could get a better feel. He was glad he didn't have to hold them back as much as before, because damn this felt amazing. They'd have to try this at world meetings more often.

/A/N/

Hey again! It's me! I saw a lot of people interpreting this as the couple taking off each other's clothes,but upon inspection of the title it's 'Clothed Getting Off', so I thought it meant getting off while both were still dressed. Maybe I'm wrong? I dunno, but I still think it's pretty hot .

Hope you guys like it!


	8. Half Dressed

"Dane, its freezing." Norway shivered as he was lay back on the bed, his arms crossing over his chest. He could practically hear his teeth chattering as he glanced around the room.

"I know. But you're also in need of assistance, and you get cranky when I tell you no." The Dane leaned over his boyfriend, placing kisses along his jaw and neck. "Your skin is always so cold to the touch." He commented, tugging at the belt that held his pants up, slipping his hand into the fabric to stroke the other.

Norway moaned, his back arching slightly. "I don't want you to freeze either. Keep your clothes on." He ordered.

Denmark pouted, but complied. Norway had no problem with his pants being pushed down slightly, nor did he seem to care about the removal of his own pants.

Denmark pushed in quickly, pulling the covers up behind them to keep their freezing bottoms warm. Norway still wore his tunic, but Denmark had no trouble in slipping his hand beneath the fabric to pinch at one of the stiff nipples.

Norway let out a soft hum, his eyes closing as he guided Denmark to lay on top of him. "Forget those. Just move."

The Dane chuckled, his hips making slow movements to push himself into and out of the other carefully. "All right, I get it. You only want this." His movements picked up in pace a bit, having to pull away from the Norwegian slightly to get better leverage.

Norway moaned, his lips parting partially as he did. "I swear I warned you that I was freezing earlier, Dane…"

/A/N/

Not my best work OTL But it could be worse... Right? Well, I had a lot of difficulties writing this one, because I had no idea where to go with it...

Tomorrow's will be better, I hope!


	9. Skype Sex

Flipping on his webcam, Denmark sat forward in his seat, grin plastered over his face as he glanced to the small box in the upper right corner of his screen, the box that held the picture of his boyfriend. "Can you see me?" He asked, taking a test wave at the camera. With a nod from the other, the Dane sat back in his seat, hands in his lap. "God, I miss you, Norge. Say something."

"Something." Norway clicked a few more things on his computer screen, a bored look on his face as his chin rested on his hand. He didn't seem to be looking at one part of the screen—instead his eyes seemed to be wandering about. He wasn't focusing on the Dane at all, but Denmark could care less. He didn't care as long as he got to see the Norwegian's face.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said, chuckling a bit. He minimized the window that held information about his webcam to get back to the Skype screen, the video of Norway becoming larger.

Norway scoffed, and a comfortable silence took over. It had been a week or so since the last time the two had seen each other. Norway was in Oslo for a few meetings with his boss, and would be returning home soon enough. But there was no soon enough when it came to love. After a bit of silence, Norway spoke again. "I'm not wearing underwear. Or pants for that matter."

Denmark smirked, leaning forward again to get a better look at the footage. "Oh, really? That's hot." He said, working at the buttons of his own shirt, setting it open as he sat back. "You in the mood for a little something?" His hand traveled down to his pants, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand in.

Norway nodded, his gaze seeming to finally rest on the image of Denmark. He bit his lip, the hand that was once on the mouse travelling down below the desk. Denmark could see the other tense, his arm muscles moving underneath his skin. The Dane smiled wide, feeling his own hand work against his member.

Norway really seemed to be enjoying himself. His eyes closed softly as he hummed, his hand seeming to be picking up its pace. Denmark felt himself shiver as the Norwegian moaned his name out quietly. The sound went straight to his own groin, a shiver running straight down the Dane's spine. "Sit back. I want to watch." He said, sitting back himself in case his boyfriend also wanted to watch.

Norway complied, sitting back in his chair. Mathias watched him carefully, licking his lips as he saw Norway run a hand through his hair, taking a small peek at his boyfriend.

And that's when Mathias lost all of his composure. He broke out the dirty talk, his native Danish taking over. "Sig det igen. Højlydt."

/A/N/

Here's day eight! I sort of like how this one turned out. I've had the small plot pictured out for it for a while now.


	10. Against the Wall

Loud moans resonated through the house, Norway being the owner.

His back was currently pressed against the wall, though it was arching deeply. His legs were wrapped around Denmark's waist as the other pounded into him, grunting with each thrust.

The two were in the hall way, half of their clothes tossed to the side and to the floor. They' just gotten back from a business meeting, their suits and ties long forgotten in exchange for something else.

The cold air meant nothing to them. Their clothes were shed as soon as they walked to the door, and desperation took over. They hadn't enough self control to make it to the bedroom, but thankfully they'd gotten enough clothes out of the way to be able to get through with the intercourse.

Denmark bucked up into the other rather roughly, causing the other to moan loudly again, hands causing nails to dig against his back, bright red marks following after them.

The two were locked like that for nearly an hour before they were spent. They stayed in the hallway as they calmed, Denmark's back now pressed against the opposite wall, Norway leaning against his chest.

"Feel better?" He Dane asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the other.

Norway said nothing, his arms just clenching tighter around the other.

/A/N/ Sorry this is late, guys. I really don't think I can update on Fridays though. I have a 12 hour class, and I just feel too tired afterwards to write. Yes, that's right. Eight hours of cooking and then a four hour lecture. All counted as one class. So I'll be posting two entries each Saturday from now on.


	11. Doggy Style

Denmark looked down at his Norwegian, licking his lips. One of his hands was on Norway's shoulder, the opposite clinging to his hip to pull him closer.

He watched as he pushed himself into the other, then pulled out, a smirk growing on his lips. Watching the way Norway writhed beneath him, listening to the way he moaned and begged, feeling him press back against his member… It all felt so amazing.

It all felt so perfect.

He grunted as he felt Norway clench around him, causing the Dane to close his eyes. He smirked, his hips rolling slightly faster. They'd been going for a long while, and he was sure Norway was growing impatient. Even though the Norwegian had made no noises of displeasure as Denmark moved slowly, the Dane was sure he was ready to release. Norway was usually obedient in this position anyway.

He picked up speed, both hands now gripping onto his lover's hips to pull him closer, his hips still rolling and causing him to slam into the other.

Norway was moaning loudly by now, and Denmark leaned down (not before getting a great view of the way the Norwegian arched his back). He licked his lips again, smirk growing.

"Gå fremad. Slip for mig." He whispered huskily, chuckling as he felt the other tense beneath him.

/A/N/

Had to get these both done quickly. Definitely more fond of this one than the one against the wall ;D


	12. Dominant and Submissive

Denmark grunted as he was pushed back onto the soft fabric of the bed, his elbows bracing the impact from the mattress. God, he hadn't seen Norway be this dominant in a long time. The mere thought of it drove the Dane wild. Norway being the forceful one was always something that never failed to turn him on.

The Norwegian climbed on top of his boyfriend, confident smirk on his face. He crawled up to him, nearly placing a kiss to the Dane's lips before pulling away. He sat down, the center of his rear nestling right on the other's crotch. Oh, he was definitely teasing.

"Don't move." He said, placing one gloved finger to Denmark's lips. "And don't speak. You belong to me. You do as I say."

Denmark nodded, looking over at the clothing his boyfriend wore. His eyes traveled from the tight vest that clung to every curve of Norway's body to the tiny pair of shorts that he was somehow able to squeeze into. The above-the-knee lace up boots with the belts made the Dane smirk, but the sight of Norway's thighs almost made him shudder.

Oh, those thighs were perfect. So soft and smooth, so cold yet warm to the touch… Denmark loved the way they felt on his body. He was suddenly brought back to reality when the Norwegian had successfully taken off the black tie around the Dane's neck, tying his wrists together to the top of the bed post.

So that's what Norway was getting at… Well, Denmark wasn't complaining. A dominant Norway never failed to turn him on.

/A/N/

Hello! Here's another addition. I personally really like this one .


	13. Fingering

Norway leaned back against the pillows on the bed, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead. There was a look of calmness on his face, his lips slightly parted to show his top row of teeth. The look on his face stiffened slightly as he was penetrated with one finger.

His hands moved to hold onto Denmark's arm, his hips slowly pulling and pushing at the finger inside of himself. He let out a small whimper, wishing there was more. "Hurry up and add another." He said, cracking one eye open to look at the Dane. "I want more."

Denmark smirked, his second finger slipping into the Norwegian. "All right. Geez, don't want to go slow, do you? I just want to focus on pleasuring my sweet little Nor tonight."

Norway scoffed, rolling his eyes as his hips continued rolling against the other's fingers. "Just because I want to feel good doesn't mean I want it slower than a snail's pace." He muttered, his eyes closing again as he hummed.

Denmark chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I get it. Don't worry, you'll get off." He said, his fingers moving quickly in and out of the other.

"And remember to warm the lube first. That shit is cold."

"Is there anything you won't complain about?" Denmark laughed again, his hand picking up speed inside of the other.

Norway sent a glare at him. "Shut up." He muttered before shuddering as a third finger was slipped inside of himself. He pulled the Dane into a hug, burying his face in the other's shoulder, his hips rolling and meeting the fingers. "This is well and all, but I want something a bit more…" He commented.

/A/N/

This isn't late nope .


	14. Rimming

It was something Norway always protested getting, but Denmark knew he enjoyed it. The small whimpers and mewls the other let out were a dead giveaway.

Earlier that day, Norway had protested as usual. He huffed and turned his back at the mere suggestion. But Denmark knew. He'd grown a keen eye for knowing what the Norwegian liked after so many years of dating, let alone knowing each other. If Norway wanted something but was too embarrassed to say it, Denmark knew each and every little sign of it. The way his eyes shined, the way had to turn away to hide that faint smile.

Eventually Norway had given in. And now here he was on the bed, his face hiding in one of the pillows. He was on his knees, his arms long having given out, forcing him to his elbows. Tonight had been a rather long night. Everything had been drawn out. But who ever said that taking your time and making sure your partner felt amazing was a bad thing?

Denmark leaned forward once more, his tongue poking out as he licked at Norway's hole. He could feel the other tense beneath him, a small whimper coming from his lips as he tried to hide back a small moan.

The Dane couldn't help but smirk, one hand reaching between the Norwegian's legs to stroke his member gently, the opposite hand holding his legs apart.

Norway hummed, his hips involuntarily pressing back against the Dane. Denmark only smirked more, his tongue pushing its way inside of the other.

This time he actually got Norway to moan. Perfect.

/A/N/

Okay, so this might take some explaining on why is so short OTL I really don't like the idea of rimming. I understand why some people would like to give or receive it, but I don't think I'd ever be able to. Truthfully, all sorts of oral sex kind of bother me.

My mindset is really: You pee/poo from there. I don't care how much you clean it. I don't want my mouth there.

And likewise: I pee/poo from there. I don't want your mouth there.

So yeah. This was difficult to write, but I hope it's all right. And once again, I can see why other people like it, but it's just not for me OTL

Though blowjobs are 100% easier to write than rimming. I'd rather do that than this OTL

10/10 would not write this again. Too awkward OTL


	15. 69

The house was silent for the most part. Usually when Denmark and Norway had sex, everyone in the house (and sometimes the surrounding vicinity depending on how good it was) was clued in. Everyone just knew.

Okay, maybe that was exaggerated just a bit, but Norway was pretty loud.

But for now both of their mouths were pretty… Preoccupied. Mathias was pressed to the bed, his legs spread a bit as his neck craned a bit uncomfortably, Norway's swollen member pushing past his lips. He hummed as he felt the Norwegian's own mouth around his own shaft.

Vibrations shot through Norway and he let out a small moan. The Dane's hips instinctively brought themselves closer to the Norwegian's face, pushing himself deeper within the other's mouth.

Norway didn't seem to care though. He only closed his eyes, his tongue running along the top of the other's member, a loud hum coming from his throat.

God, if Mathias wasn't careful, he was bound to release before Norway could. And there was no way he was going to let that happen. He moaned as loudly as he could muster, the moan coming from Norway's throat from it sounding like music to his ears. He even felt his lover pause momentarily.

Damn, Norway always was helpless when he was getting pleasured. And Mathias loved it.

/A/N/

And now off to my first day of internship. Ah, I'm so nervous OTL


	16. Sweet and Passionate

It was slow, but at the same time fast.

Denmark moved, his hips rolling and meeting with Norway's as he pushed inside of the other. His arms held himself up firmly, pressing to the soft fabric that covered the mattress. He let out a soft moan, his lips connecting with Norway's for only a moment.

Norway moaned softly, his hips barely moving to roll along with the Dane's. No, they were taking this slowly. He didn't want to end it too quickly.

This was a night of pure pleasure. There was no such thing as sex this night. It was making love.

"Good?" Denmark asked, smiling down at Norway as he picked up one of the other's hands to kiss gently, his thrusting not stopping for even a moment.

Norway's response was a nod. "Yeah…" He muttered, his hands then reaching to hold around Denmark's neck. He held onto the Dane tightly, pulling him into a hug.

"Ah, Nor… It's hard to push in when I'm leaning like this…" He said, his hands gripping hips again.

"I don't care. I want to hold you."

/A/N/

I am so sorry for the delay! OTL I've been so busy and so tired lately! But I should at least a couple more done tonight...


	17. In a Public Place

"They're going to notice we've been gone for a long time…" Norway said as he was pressed against the stall of the bathroom. He could feel the belt around his waist coming undone, the button on his pants soon following.

"Don't care. They know what we do in our spare time." Denmark quickly sought to pushing the Norwegian's pants and underwear down a little, rubbing his clothed member against Norway's bare behind. God, how much he just wanted to fuck his lover into the wall. But no. He had to get Norway to stop worrying first.

The Norwegian let out a moan, pressing back against the other. "But it's Sve's birthday…"

"And it was mine yesterday. I don't care. I want you." Denmark reached into the back of the Norwegian's pocket, pulling out his wallet and slipping the condom from inside it out. He pulled open his own pants and slipped it on before positioning himself, stroking a few times to make sure he was hard enough. "Ready?"

Norway bent over a bit more, spreading his legs apart to make things a bit easier. He nodded, his hands clenching into fists against the wall.

Denmark wasted no time. He pushed himself into the Norwegian, a small groan coming from the man below him. "I know. Sorry. But I'll make it feel good." He promised, waiting for the other to get used to things before he pulled out, pressing back in slowly.

Norway grunted with each thrust, eventually getting used to them. He moaned as his forehead pressed to the cold wall, feeling it shake each time he was penetrated.

Something about this felt wrong. They were in the bathroom of a bar they frequented. There were dozens of people out there that could walk in any moment and hear the both of them, see their shoes pressed together under the stall. But something about that just seemed so appealing.

/A/N/

Last one for tonight. More to come tomorrow.


	18. On the Floor

It all started out innocently. It was just a normal suggestion. A normal game. Twister. A fun suggestion, right? Nothing bad or strange could come out of it.

Well, what started out as something innocent and fun turned to something dirty and a lot more fun.

Clothes were scattered around the room in various places, though not every article had been tossed off. The two were in a mess of makeshift blankets, Denmark's jacket and pants tossed over their legs as Norway's shirt still lay across the Norwegian's torso.

Norway's back arched deeply as Denmark's pace picked up, his hips bringing himself deeper within his boyfriend. He let out a harsh growl involuntarily, his fingertips digging into the other's sides as he felt his boyfriend tighten around him.

Norway let out a loud moan, his back only seeming to arch a bit more (if that were even possible). "H-harder…" He said, his hips rolling back against the Dane's harshly. He wanted more. Denmark knew. Norway was ready. He wanted to release.

Denmark complied, his hips pressing him deeper and deeper into the other, his back arching him down to kiss the other, his tongue shoving into Norway's mouth. No matter what, even if he wasn't ready himself, he'd let go just so Norway could be happy.

/A/N/

I am so sorry! I've been so busy lately and ugh. Last quarter is tough OTL But I'll have them up soon!


	19. Morning Lazy Sex

This was not a normal morning in the slightest. For one, Norway had gone to bed without a hitch and woken up earlier than Denmark. For two, Norway had woken up and immediately pestered the Dane for sex. That was definitely not a normal thing for Norway to do. Not that Denmark was pestered by it at all.

Norway's back was pressed to the Dane's chest as he pressed himself into the other, his hips gently and slowly rolling against the Norwegian's backside as they lay on their sides on the bed.

"Still tired?" Norway asked, raising an eyebrow as Denmark directed his leg backwards and over his, effectively spreading the Norwegian's legs apart more, prompting for deeper penetration.

"Hmm… a little." Was the response. Denmark's hips didn't stop though. He may have been a little tired since he'd just woken up, but passing up an offer like this was not something he wanted to do. His body, nor his mind would ever let him pass up an opportunity to make love to his boyfriend. Even if it was this half-assed, lazy, tired, slow sex.

Though any sort of sex between the two was never half-assed.


	20. Outdoors

It was late at night, and the moon was hanging high in the sky. Denmark and Norway had snuck out of the castle hand-in-hand, set on finding a place to themselves. There were important guests tonight, and they did not want to risk being heard.

All armor had been left behind as they made their way out and into the woods, through a clearing and up a small hill. At the opposite side of the hill was a river, and across it a field of wheat.

"There it is." Denmark said, his smile growing as the grip on the Norwegian's hand also did. Norway only nodded, his own grip tightening.

Soon they were across the river. Denmark had carefully carried Norway across and lay him down in the wheat field. Clothes were shed and a bottle of whale oil was brought out. Norwegian legs were qickly spread and a finger was inserted softly.

"You know…" Denmark began after finishing preparing the other. He gently applied more lubricant to himself and pressed inside of his boyfriend, waiting for a bit before moving again. "This is where we first made love all those years ago…"

Norway grunted. This was a bit painful, but he knew it would soon turn to pleasure. "Ja, I know." He shivered under the cold of the night. How he desperately wished for his long blue tunic to be over his skin again. But he would never say that. Instead, he moaned out Denmark's name and things eased up and became more pleasurable.

"Same place, but different wheat stalks…" Denmark sighed as he ran a hand over his boyfriend's body slowly, teasingly as his thrusts became rather shallow. He wanted Norway to beg. And that was obvious.

But Norway wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He rolled his hips back, his legs wrapping around the Dane's waist and forcing him in deeper. "That doesn't make a difference. I'd prefer different stalks." He said, arching his back into the other's touch.

"Yeah. Me too." Denmark smiled genuinely, petting Norway's cheek gently then, his thrusting becoming normal again. "May the good Lord smile down upon us."

"He has been so far. Now stop speaking of Him while we're doing this act of treason."


	21. Military Uniform

Something about a man in uniform was just so sexy. Norway was in love with Denmark's jacket. It was warm, it was cozy, it smelled of the Dane. Norway loved it for all three reasons.

The Dane held the arch that had been made by Norway's back as the Norwegian was penetrated roughly and quickly, Denmark's pace picking up as best as he could. God, he loved when Norway wore his jacket. It definitely was a kink of his.

Denmark refused to push the jacket off of his lover. Something about seeing the smaller male in his own clothes was just so sexy to him.

Coming home from work that day was definitely a treat. The first thing he saw upon walking into the bedroom was Norway in nothing but the jacket. Ah, sweet turn-ons.

Norway moaned loudly, his back arching more as he felt the Dane's pace quicken. If he wasn't careful, he would release a lot earlier than he would like. He pulled the Dane down by his shoulders, bringing him into a rough kiss.

Teeth clashed together as tongues sought out for each other. Hums and moans filled the air as the two made love, striving and begging for the other's touch.

/A/N/

Aka Norway wearing Denmark's jacket.

I had no idea what to write for this please don't kill me.


	22. Shower Sex

Norway's hands were curled into fists as they pressed against the tiles that were warmed by the hot water.

The water hit the two nation's backs as they faced away from it. The water had long started to cool down, but the two were more occupied by each other, causing them to lose interest in the liquid.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the small bathroom—it echoed through and around the curtains, the noises carrying out and into the hall.

Norway moaned, biting his lip to try and hide it. But it was useless. Denmark had already heard. He smirked, pressing deeply into his boyfriend. He let out a few grunts of his own.

They were coming to a close, and soon Norway released. He tensed around Denmark's swollen member, pushing the Dane over the edge soon afterwards.

Only then did they realize how cold the water had actually gotten.

"It's freezing…" Norway commented, crossing his arms for warmth as he shivered. His breath still came in ragged pants.

Denmark chuckled, turning the hot water's handle to turn it up more. "Yeah… Now, how about we get on with that shower?"


	23. On the Desk

It all started out rather innocent…

"Norge, I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time to fool around." Denmark said, flipping through his papers. They were due the next day, and Denmark had put off doing them until the very last minutes. Therefore, he had no time to spend getting distracted by his very cute and very sexy boyfriend, who at the moment seemed to be taking every action possible to try and get the Dane to look at him. Nope. Denmark was not having that.

"And part of that 'do' is me." He countered, standing straight from his bent over position to cross his arms. He glared at the Dane, his foot tapping impatiently at the hard wood floor. "Now, are you going to cooperate, or not?"

Yes, it started off with Denmark having to do work. But now Norway was bending over the desk, his fingers clamping shut and crumpling the once neat papers that lined the desk. He leaned down, his forehead pressed to the wood of the table and his body slid back and forth, moving with each and every thrust the other pushed into him.

He hummed, his hands then gripping to the ones on his hips, tightening around those as if to tell the Dane to keep them there—as if Denmark would ever let go.

Denmark pounded into the other. Damn, Norway had definitely played all of the dirty cards that day. But right now Denmark didn't care. All that mattered was he himself, and his adorable and sexy Norwegian boyfriend, who just let out one of the most adorable and alluring moans he'd ever heard.


	24. Trying a New Position

"Can you hold yourself up?" Denmark asked, his hands holding onto Norway's pelvic area. At the other's signal he would be ready to lift his boyfriend.

"Ja. I can. I'm not weak." Was the answer as Norway pressed his hands firmly onto the tall stool, gripping the sides tightly.

Denmark nodded, pulling the Norwegian's legs up, encouraging him to wrap them tightly around his waist from behind. The Dane took no time in pressing into his boyfriend.

Trying new positions was always a treat. It was a rare occurrence between the two, but they always seemed to enjoy whatever new ones they came across.

Norway seemed to be enjoying himself in this one, his back arching and mouth hanging open as he moaned.

Ah, easy access to the prostate. Denmark would have to keep this position in mind.

He grunted as he felt the Norwegian tense around him, thrusting into him rather harshly as he did. God, this felt amazing. He was glad to be trying this with the other. It was a great experience overall.

Norway's arms seemed to be giving out though. Denmark reached forward, holding the Norwegian's chest after slipping his arm under the other's ribs. He didn't want his Norwegian o hurt himself. Not when he was in this much pleasure.

/A/N/ The position is called 'Superhero's Delight' if you wanna look it up! ;D


	25. Shy

"Dane, this feels strange…" Norway admitted as he felt his tunic being slowly pushed up.

"Yeah? Explain how it feels." Denmark's hands roamed all over the Norwegian's upper body. Sure, he'd felt the other's body before, but this was rather intimate compared to how they'd been in the past.

"My body is hot and stiff. I… I want to feel your hands on my entire being…" he arched his back as the Dane's hand made contact with his stomach. "I want your eyes to bear into my naked skin, but I don't want you looking at me at the same time…" He said, whimpering as the Dane's hand paused at the top of his pants.

"And why is that?" Denmark asked, raising an eyebrow as a small smirk worked onto his face.

"I'm afraid you'll see something you won't like. I'm nervous that you won't like me for something I can't control…"

"You're nervous, Norge. It's fine. Let me tough you, okay? I promise I won't pull away, and it'll relieve the tight feeling you're having…"

Norway nodded, his body aching for Denmark's hand to travel lower. "It's tight, and it burns. It's painful, and I don't like it…" He cracked open an eye to look at the other, flushing and looking away as he made eye contact with the Dane.

"I'll take care of it, Norge." Denmark smiled as his hand slipped into the other's pants, his finger tips grazing the Norwegian's member before taking a hold on it. He stroked the other softly, his hand moving up and down. The Dane may not have been the most experienced person in the world, but he definitely knew what he was doing. He'd had a bit of experience on himself.

Norway's back arched as he moaned. Those fingers felt amazing around his member. Never before had he felt something so great, and he hoped that this would continue for forever.


	26. With Toys

"Adventurous tonight, are we?" Denmark asked with a chuckle as he watched Norway pull not only a bottle of lubricant from the side table, but also the Norwegian's favorite dildo.

"Shut up. I want a bit more than the usual tonight." Norway glared at his boyfriend, tossing the pleasure device at him. "Take that and get it ready." He said, tossing the bottle afterwards.

"Ah, just the dildo? Why not something else?" The Dane asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

Denmark reached over his own side of the bed, pulling open the drawer to his nightstand. He searched for a few moments before smiling wide, pulling a box from the set of drawers and holding it up. "Vibrator. Brand new." He said, waving it in the air a little and hoping to catch the Norwegian's eye.

Norway nodded, tossing the dildo to the side. Denmark sat up on his knees, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and against his chest. "Think you can kneel like this while I use it?" He asked, opening the box around Norway's back. He popped open the bottle of lube before sliding some onto the toy, making sure it was fully coated before pressing it against the Norwegian's entrance.

Norway nodded, pressing himself back against the device before shuddering at the feeling of it slipping into his rear. Denmark smirked. Holding Norway in his arms like this during this sort of act was definitely going to be fun.

The shiver that ran through the Norwegian's body as the Dane flipped the device on sent shivers down his own body. Norway was definitely going to enjoy that night, and Denmark was sure the same would happen for himself.


	27. Boring Sex

Last night's events were definitely pleasurable. Norway had loved the new toy Denmark had gotten for him, and Denmark had definitely gotten his fill of pleasure from the other.

But now it was the morning. Denmark was highly turned on, and Norway was completely willing to give. He sat on top of the Dane, his hips rolling back and forth as he rode the older nation, small hums coming from his parted lips.

"Compared to last night, this is boring…" He commented, his eyes moving from the mattress to lock with the Dane's. His hips continued their movements, carrying himself on and off of his boyfriend's member.

"I know, I know…" Denmark said with a chuckle, his hands gripping tightly to Norwegian hips as he pressed upwards, causing his lover to moan as he brushed the prostate. "But sex is always great between us. Even when it's boring." He grunted as he felt Norway tighten around his member, smile playing on his lips still.

"Yeah. I guess." Though Norway sounded harsh, he didn't mean to be at all. He truly loved what the two of them did. Denmark was the thing that meant the most to him in this world, and never once would he give up making love to the Danish man.

/A/N/

Finally all caught up! Yay! See you guys again tomorrow~


	28. Rough

Roughly was one of their favorite ways to make love. In fact, it was their favorite way to make love.

Denmark pushed himself harshly into the other, his hands gripping onto his hips enough to leave bruises. In the morning, Norway was sure to be a bit sore.

The Norwegian's hands were tied together and above his head. The rope wrapped around the headboard, restraining his movements to only his legs and lower torso. Try as he might, he couldn't move his arms at all. The rope would definitely be leaving marks on his wrists. Good thing he didn't have work the next day.

"God, Norge… You're so hot…" Denmark said, his eyes cracking open to look at the other. One of his hands moved from the Norwegian's hip to wipe the sweat from his own forehead, not wanting it to fall and hit Norway. Now, that wouldn't be so sexy, would it? Getting your sweat in your boyfriend's eyes or mouth? Denmark nearly cringed. He wouldn't like it—not even if it were Norway's sweat. That's just something that doesn't need to be on his face.

Norway's back arched deeply, a loud cry coming from his mouth as he was slammed into. "S-shut up…" He muttered, his voice cracking each time the Dane pushed back into him.

Denmark laughed, his head shaking a little as his free hand gripped to the Norwegian's member, stroking him in time with his thrusts, his grip almost painfully tight. "All right."


	29. Roleplaying

All was a normal day in the household of Denmark and Norway. Denmark was nowhere to be seen as Norway stood in the kitchen, working at the coffee machine on his second pot of the day. Upon hearing the clearing of a throat, Norway turned, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

There Denmark stood, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen with one arm leaning on the threshold, the other hand on his hip. He wore black pants, bright yellow reflective lights lining them near the bottom. On his feet were large, heavy black boots. He wore bright red suspenders that laced over his empty shoulders, lacking of a shirt. On his head rested a heavy cap, and despite not wearing a jacket, the outfit said it all. Denmark was in the mood for role playing. But not as just anything.

Norway took a deep breath, falling back against the counter a bit as he continued to stare. Okay, this was hot. This was so very hot.

Denmark pushed away from the doorway, walking over to the Norwegian slowly. "Excuse me sir, but there's a fire in your house, and I'm here to save you." He said, his smirk growing the closer he got, until he eventually stopped, his toes brushing against the Norwegian's.

Norway swallowed heavily, not trusting his own vice enough to speak. Instead he chose to nod, placing his coffee mug off to the side and on the counter.

Denmark chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other and lifting him bridal style. "Don't worry. I'll bring you to the safe house. Which is conveniently upstairs and in your bedroom."

Okay, that last statement may have ruined it a little bit, but at least now Norway could respond. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, holding onto him tightly. "If it's in my house though, won't I still be unsafe?" He teased, his head leaning on Denmark's chest as he was carried up the stairs.

"Ah, technicalities suck. Just play along and be a good victim so I can help you rid your lungs of smoke."

Norway heard himself chuckle, his mouth covered with one of his hands. "All right. I'll play along, Mister Fireman."


	30. With Food

"Open up your mouth, Norge." Denmark urged, poking a strawberry as Norway's closed lips.

Norway complied, his lips parting slightly to take the misnamed fruit into his mouth. He licked on it first, then brought it into his mouth and sucked on it. Peeking open an eye, He saw the Dane watching closely at his lips. He knew exactly what the Dane was imagining.

Denmark then swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath as he pulled the blank fruit away. Norway had eaten and swallowed what he could, leaving just the green bits at the top. The Dane tossed it back onto the plate, his fingers then grabbing for something else.

A can of whipped cream was picked up, the top being opened and tossed to the side. It rolled off the bed and fell to the hardwood floor with a few clanking noises. He shook the can a few times before pressing the nozzle to Norway's stomach, squirting out a straight line.

Norway hummed as he felt the Dane's tongue trail over where the cream was, his mouth moving from north to south.

Soon the Dane pulled away, squirting another line on the other. And after he was finished, he continued squirting them lower and lower—his lips and mouth travelling lower and lower with them.

Eventually the Dane landed at Norway's member, a long line down his length being sprawled out before him. He licked and sucked at the Norwegian's member before taking it into his mouth.

This was definitely a treat for the Norwegian. He let out a soft moan, his back arching off the bed. Damn, he really liked playing with food.

/A/N/

Ahhh tomorrow's the last day of the challenge ;A;


	31. Whatever Pleases You

Denmark lightly held his Norwegian boyfriend's leg in the air, placing gentle kisses down his leg and towards his foot. Once there, he took a few seconds for another kiss to linger on the appendage, his gaze catching the watchful eye of Norway.

Denmark's eyes fell closed again moments after, his lips moving down to the small toes at the end of the foot. He took the largest one into his mouth, sucking gently and causing Norway to hum.

Eventually he finished with that toe and moved to the next few, taking them all into his mouth at once. He sucked on them and ran his tongue along the bottoms of them.

Peeking open an eye, he glanced back to Norway's face, a small smile creasing his lips as he pulled away. Norway was smiling, his head laying back on the pillow as his eyes had fallen shut.

Denmark trailed kisses back up the Norwegian's leg and to his hips, his lips lingering once again on the other's flesh.

"You're certainly being affectionate today, Dane." Norway said, cracking open one eye to look at the other.

"Well, today is special. You like your toes sucked, and I want to do whatever pleases you."

/A/N/

Ahhhh it's the last day of the challenge! It's been a fun one ^^

I think I'm going to take a small break from drabbles. I've had a bunch of story ideas that I really want to start writing. I do have one more drabble in mind, but it might be a while until I start doing them again. For now I'll just have slow updates OTL I'm sorry.

Thank you all for sticking through with my drabbles!


End file.
